


Hilda Fucks On The First Date

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Humiliation, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: What more can a personal ad say but “I do anal on the first date”? It’s an instant magnet for desperate guys looking to finally get a piece! Can Hugh finally catch a break and find a lady to love for a night? Or does Hilda have a bit more planned for him?





	Hilda Fucks On The First Date

Nothing attracts a man to a date quite like a personal ad reading “I do anal on the first date”. 

Hugh was wondering what exactly where the catch was. This beautiful woman from the other side of his region has just been a total heart throb this entire date! Hilda was kind, charming, and had all sorts of worldly experience behind her having traveled the region. Just as a person alone, she seemed like such a catch! But with her physical assets taken in mind? Oh baby, Hugh was over the moon.

Hugh’s height had always been a bit of a sensitive issue for him. Frankly, he hated being so short… until now. There was something about looking up at a woman’s face and seeing her visage aim back down at him that captivated his soul in a way he’d scarcely felt before.There was so much to take in. That wonderful warm smile, that adoring face, her perfect, bouncy, flowing hair… ooh, and those sizable breasts! Those meaty thighs poised to crush a man between their might, that towering figure looming over him, that incredible ass! Hugh was going to get to fuck that if he played his cards right!

As the date continued, it seemed like he might just be getting what he wished. Hilda seemed to like him a lot. Albeit, most of Hugh’s reactions to the slightest things she did was bumbling stuttering and babbling, but he seemed to be cute enough getting totally steamed up by this thick-set all-unovan beauty to entertain her. When dinner was over, she didn’t seem interested in leaving by herself. No, she was keen to walk with Hugh down to her place together. 

The walk to Hilda’s house was a strange mix of emotions. Getting close and walking with hands held was met with giggles. Growing bold and taking the initiative to grope Hilda’s huge daisy-duke clad ass resulted in giddy purrs. Holy fuck, this was it. This was real. She really did fuck on the first date. Oh fuck, oh man. What a way to lose his virginity, with this bombshell of a woman totally enthralled by him! Hugh was the luckiest guy in the world!

Finally they arrived. Mom was out. The house was all there's. The duo rushed to the bedroom, giggles leaking out all the way. Hilda sat waiting on her bed, tongue swirling about her lips in anticipation. Hugh tried his best to look cool, calm, and bold; ultimately surging as mostly just an odd looking smirk. His jeans dropped. His coat tossed aside. Shirt peeled back. Finally, finally he pulled down the front of his boxers to let his pride shine…

“Oh? Oh wow! Is uh… is that really it?” Hilda snickered.

Hugh’s heart sunk. Did… did she really just say that? Was he really going to miss out on a chance with this amazing woman after coming this far?

“Uh… haha, what was that?” Hugh faux laughed, trying to act like he misheard what Hilda said.

“Your dick! Oh my god, it’s… it’s so tiny! Wow!” Hilda rang.

The colossal woman lifted her hefty cheeks out of her bed, darting to the floor on her knees. She scuttled forward until her face was right in front of her date’s little shameful semi-erect cock, measuring it against her pinky. 

“I mean, wow! I really didn’t take you for the hung type given how nervous you were but like… damn! Can you even get an erection?”

“HEY!” Hugh yelled. “It’s… it’s not THAT small... “ 

Hugh’s defense of his four inch pecker was fairly justified. This was the average length for a guy when he was soft… right? What sort of dicks was this snooty bitch taking where she had the gall to act this way around his junk!? Was she fucking Zebstrika herds? This was a confident length for a man! ...Hugh was pretty sure, at least. 

Right as Hugh’s face looked bright and red enough to verbally spit out that defense and save his pride, Hilda stood up. Her looming figure was a full head of height above the nearly naked trainer, hips on level with the top of his stomach. Her hands reached forward to undo the zipper of her shorts, then to her sides to tug down that sad excuse for properly covering shorts. 

Hugh saw immediately what standard she had set for a good dick.

Oh. My. God! How the hell did she keep that thing wrapped inside her short shorts? What sort of hex let her stuff a goddamn Ekans-worth of cock into a pair of panties and bottoms that tiny!? The fact she had a cock at all could wait; just how did she keep a wombslayer like that that well concealed!?

Once that fat wad of girl dick popped out of her panties out into the open air, Hugh couldn’t stop his eyes from going wide and eating up the sight. It… oh man, it was so big! Seeing such a big, fleshy monster in real life just a foot or so away from his eyes made his head swirl in disbelief. It looked as thick as a can of lemonade and at least twice the length! Holy fucking shit this was… this was the most insane cock he’d ever seen, no doubt. There was no other way to put it. It was crazy amazing, just totally absurd… 

Hugh hardly even noticed his limp little rod springing to full attention as he stared into the majesty of that amazing hunk of girlcock. Hilda certainly did take note, though. As her own meat swelled larger and larger from her slowly growing erection, she reached down to rub in just how disappointing Hugh’s dinky shaft really was. Her grip pulled the two cocks together in a loose fist, measuring their lengths up together directly. Hugh came to less than half up the length of the woman’s massive cock length. 

It was so totally humiliating, so completely, utterly confidence and masculinity shattering for poor Hugh… yet he couldn’t help but gasp and moan involuntarily as Hilda’s teasing hands rocked up and down the duo’s shafts. Every passing moment, it just got worse and worse. The more he saw his manhood so utterly outclassed by this hung, beautiful women, the more the shame burned. The more the shame simmered. The more the shame felt wonderful. Every little stroke made it clear. When it came to intimacy, Hugh wasn’t built to use his pathetic little cocklette. He was built to adore and admire the real cocks of the world. 

“It’s… it’s so big…” a breathless Hugh finally whispered.

“Yeah, I knew you’d love it~” Hilda teased. “So, ready to round out the date?”

“Hmm?” Hugh murmured.

“I said I’d fuck on the first date, remember?” Hilda remineded Hugh. “I promised balls deep anal as long as you want. Remember that, sweetie?”

Hugh didn’t respond. He kept looking on at that throbbing, wonderful cock head, watching a drip of pre slide down its length. 

Hilda grabbed ahold of the shorter trainer’s chin, tilting his gaze upwards to make her instructions clear. It was time to follow through on her promise.

“Spread ‘em” Hilda demanded.


End file.
